


Pyrite

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beautiful Dori, Courtesans, Crushes, Flirting, Incredibly Sexy Bombur, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of sexual work, Playful Nori and Bofur, Protective Nori and Dori, Sexual Fantasy, The Legendary Ris' Beauty, Throne Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: The quests provides little opportunities for sexual encounters, particularly if you are young and have overprotective relatives. Fantasies, though, can't be prevented by anyone.
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien), Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli/Ori (Tolkien), Ori/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: A thousand strands braided together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/gifts).



> Gofted to Lumeleo, whose wonderful Silver Bells, Golden Bells got me thinking about concubines and its possibilities ;)

“I have been meaning to ask,” Kíli said one night, while the Company had dinner. “Are you three part of the famous Ri family that controlled the pyrites’ guild, back in Erebor?”

Fíli had desperately wanted to ask, himself, but he hadn’t dared. He feared his crush on Ori was beginning to show, and while there was nothing shameful in the question nor the craft, he was afraid that the scribe could misread his interest. Or his brothers, which would be even worse.

Kíli’s question didn’t seem to raise any suspicion, though. Dori and Nori nodded, seeming pleased.

“That’s right,” Nori said. “Our mom was one of the guild’s most famous workers, a fabled beauty.” He elbowed his older brother. “Dori here trained with her. Had Smaug not arrived, no doubt you would be breaking hearts back and forth.”

“I don’t think so. It is not really my style,” Dori answered, smiling with modesty.

“Oh, but you would,” Bombor intervened. “No doubt you would have been very successful, Dori. I was smitten by your beauty when I was in my sixties, I remember it well.”

The silver haired Dwarf blushed.

“Well, thank you kindly. That is something coming from you, Bombur.”

Fíli heard his brother sigh, and he refrained from rolling his eyes. Dori and Bombur were considered the most beautiful Dwarfs in the Company, and aesthetically speaking, he would agree, although his tastes laid elsewhere. But redheads’ kink or not, his brother’s lust for Bombur was getting shameful. The Dwarf was married, for Mahal’s sake.

“Our mom did very well, but Auntie Deri surpassed her,” Nori reminisced. “Five contracts with Grór! Remember?”

“Grór, son of Dáin?” Kíli asked, his eyes huge. “That’s cousin’s Dáin grandfather!”

“Aye,” Nori said, smiling. “No less!”

“That was before he was married, of course,” Dori added, undoubtedly for property’s sake.

“Oh, but the experience marked him,” Dwalin intervened. “I was but a Dwarfling when he died, but I do remember he fervently recommended that we followed his example one day, if Erebor was recovered. No Dwarf of Durin’s line should die without tasting a Ri, he said.”

Fíli blushed crimson at that, and resolutely kept his gaze away from Ori. Dwalin’s comment was likely for Nori’s sake, anyway. Those had to stop flirting and start fucking soon; this was getting ridiculous.

"And have you imitated him?" Nori asked playfully.

"Never had the chance," the warrior answered. Oh, the lust in his tone. Fíli cringed.

“Well, we are so close to retaking Erebor,” the thief said, his voice heavy with implications. “Maybe then you will be able to put a remedy to that… lack of experience.”

Dwalin smiled was downright predatory.

“Only way I could afford such beauty, I daresay.”

“Surely you could have, before of the dragon,” Bofur said, in a pragmatic tone. Fíli was ready to kiss him for the interruption; the conversation had turned uncomfortable for anyone else. He thought of ways to make him know how thankful he was, until the miner kept talking and turned mischievous. “Considering the old rates, you three would be out of range for most, but I bet royals of lesser branches could afford Nori or Dori. Ori, though -with the lovely face he already has, once he reached maturity only a prince would have been able to pay for him.”

Fíli hadn’t thought he could get any redder, but he could. Damn, he wanted to disappear, the sooner the better, and he wagered Ori was in a similar state. Not that he would dare to check.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Nori said. Fíli's eyes were glued to his own food, but he was sure the thief’s vaguely threatening tone was directed at him. “Princes tend to think highly of themselves, but when it came to money, many could equal them. Perhaps a very rich merchant could have afforded his services. A well-paid musician, too.”

“Or a miner, were he lucky enough to find some riches, uh?” Bofur said with a wink, and Nori laughed.

“A lucky miner who was handsome enough to make up for his lack of money, maybe,” he said, and the two of them got into a flirting that was most surely destined to Dwalin, too. Still, it was less awkward for anybody else, since none of them meant it. The warrior didn’t seem to mind it, either. He probably knew he would get his revenge while sparring with Thorin and his nephews next day -Nori wasn’t subtle, when he didn’t want to, and apparently a shirtless Dwalin wasn't a situation that accounted for subtlety.

With everybody busy laughing at their friendly flirting, Fíli decided to risk a look at Ori. The scribe was usually shy, and the fact that he hadn’t uttered a word during the conversation probably meant it had made him uncomfortable. A quick glance, then; he didn’t want to be caught during it.

Ori was looking at him.

He was flustered, certainly, just as much as Fíli himself felt. His gaze was firm, though, much more so than the prince would have expected, and if he seemed shy, he also sent Fíli a little smile that was more amused than anything else.

Fíli knew that, with Thorin and Ori’s brothers watching their backs, his chances at ever even kissing the scribe were slim, but by Mahal, that little smile was going to be filed and used extensively in his fantasies. And if that night’s fantasy involved himself as the prince under the Mountain and Ori as his lovely pyrite, well, he resolutely blamed Nori and Dwalin for it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is there anything better than a good smoke after a bath?” Nori asked, sitting next to Bofur. He stretched and let his naked body warm in the sun. “I don’t think so.”

The miner took a drag at his own pipe.

“Well, a couple of options come to mind, but I don’t think I’ll be getting any of them for the time being.” He kicked the other Dwarf’s ankle. “You, though… why aren’t you fucking Dwalin senseless while the rest bathes?”

“The thrill of the chase, I guess. This is funnier than the sex itself.”

Bofur snorted.

“If you say so.”

Nori knew there was a variety of opinions regarding that matter, but he also knew what he preferred. He liked pleasure has much as anyone else, but this was much better. The way in which Dwalin looked at him, like he was the most wondrous of meals; the way he hung on his every word, even if it was to contradict him; the way he moved in his presence, aware of Nori’s eyes on his body. That was power, and Nori relished on it.

“I don’t think I will wait much longer,” he admitted, though. “We both want it bad, at this point.”

Bofur laughed around his mouthpiece.

“That little chat about pyrites and how delightful Ris could be got him worked up, uh?”

“I was hoping it would,” Nori said with a smug smile. “I bet he has been fantasizing about it for days.”

“Likely.” Bofur arched his eyebrows. “Do you?”

“Sometimes,” Nori admitted. “It wouldn’t have been a bad life, as long as it was with him. Most of nobs are pricks, but Dwalin is a decent fellow. I bet he would love to spoil me rotten; looks like the type.”

The miner snorted.

“You would have him wrapped around your little finger,” he said, and Nori laughed.

“Probably,” he agreed. “What about you? Would the position have suited you?”

“Dwalin’s pyrite?” He thought about it. “Maybe. You are right, he is a decent fellow. But you know who I would prefer, if I had to choose?”

“Who?” Nori asked, intrigued.

Bofur used his pipe to point at the other side of the river, where several members of Durin’s line conversed while drying in the sun.

“Thorin Oakenshield, of course.”

That made the thief laugh.

“You dream big, don’t you?”

Bofur shrugged.

“Hey, we are discussing fantasies, right? I can dream as big as I want.” He leered. “And we both know he is big.”

Nori laughed again, and Bofur joined him. Thorin and Dwalin, undoubtedly intrigued by the sudden burst of humour, threw them a curious look, and that only made them laugh harder.

“He provides wonderful visuals any time we bath,” Nori said with a smirk. “He can be a handful, though. I don’t know if I could stand him.”

“Perhaps not you, but me? I could lighten up his mood.”

“Maybe you could,” Nori reflexively said. He lacked patience for appeasing people with gigantic egos, but Bofur was much more skilled in it. “Well, he does like to show off what’s his. He would cover you up in gifts and parade you while wearing them, no doubt.”

“I sure hope he would,” Bofur cheerfully replied. “You know, the whole family is like that. Maybe they could share me.”

That made Nori snort.

“Ambitious, are we?”

“It would be worth the hassle,” the miner argued with a dreaming look. “Have you seen the princess? Gorgeous, man; she would have me on my knees in no time. And her sons…” He wriggled his eyebrows in their direction.

“Cute, for sure, but those are but puppies,” Nori said in a dismissive tone. “Too young to be any good.”

“True, but teaching them would be fun. I make a wonderful boytoy to play with for didactic purposes.” Bofur elbowed him with a wink. “You know, with Thorin and Dwalin being so close and all, the King would likely want to share me with his best friend at some point.”

Nori’s eyes widened, his mind filling with possibilities.

“Wouldn’t that be interesting,” he purred. “Dwalin would like to share me with Thorin too, of course. Or perhaps…” He licked his lips, deep in concentration. “Maybe they would like to see us get warmed up first, don’t you think? Watch while we play and prepare each other for them.”

“Uh, I like that.” Bofur’s smile was huge and lewd. “We could put up quite a show, couldn’t we?”

“You bet,” Nori said. He carefully filed the idea for future uses; one of these days he was finally going to do it with Dwalin, and when he did it might be interesting to whisper those thoughts in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwalin and Nori were finally fucking, Mahal be blessed. Dori had mumbled a little about how improper it was, but Ori knew he was at least partially relieved. The unresolved sexual tension was beginning to be unbearable for the whole Company.

As for Ori, he had a second reason to be glad for it. Nori fucking with Dwalin meant that he no longer slept between his older brothers; if he turned his back on Dori, he faced nothing but darkness. Which granted him intimacy enough for a quick handjob, and he really needed one of those.

He closed his eyes and sighed, getting his hand in his pants. He had a good number of images and ideas stored, of course; some members of the Company were unfairly handsome, and Fíli in particular was a favourite of his fantasies. Ever since the conversation they had in supper time last week, the thought of being his pyrite had crossed his mind more than once, while he lied alone and cold on the floor, hearing the others snore.

In all honesty, he knew he probably wouldn’t have been able to join that family tradition; he was way too shy for that, no matter how pretty. He probably wouldn’t have really wanted to, either; he loved his craft too much. But that was what fantasies were for, right?

He wanted Fíli no matter what he wore; in rags or silks, he would take him all the same. But there was something appealing in the idea of opening his legs for the eldest prince of Erebor dressed in all his glory; of laying on top of silk sheets and being taken until the heir of their kingdom was satisfied. Mahal, he would be such a sight, with his golden hair braided with gems and his broad shoulders covered in furs, driving into Ori with all the might and greed and endurance of a great Dwarvish lord. Just the idea made Ori shiver with arousal.

“Oh, you love it,” Fíli would say, his smile smug and satisfied. “You love being fucked by a prince.” Ori couldn’t deny he would.

But whatever Fíli had, Kíli would end up sharing; it was known that the elder could never resist his little brother puppy eyes. Therefore, if he was Fíli’s pyrite, he would end up being Kíli’s, too, at least in some measure. Not that he would mind.

Kíli liked to play. Maybe he would take Ori to Erebor’s treasure room, and rub coins to his skin, burying him like a child buries a friend in the beach’s sand. Or perhaps he would want him on his hands and knees in the gold piles, and would line up diamonds and sapphires in his spine. He could almost hear his teasing.

"If you remain still and don't drop, you can keep them all," Kíli would cheerfully promise, and then he would smirk. "But you won't be able to. I'm going to open you up with my tongue."

Thorin would play no games, thought, and if a prince could afford his services, so would a King. Thorin knew what he wanted and expected it done, and he would accept no less form Ori. But he was merciful, too -if he ever choose to have Ori ride him in his throne, where he would sit grand as a mountain and just as majestic, he would keep in mind the boy’s shyness and wait until they were alone.

"Go on," he would growl in his ear, content to be turning Ori into a moaning mess. "We are alone. Show me how want you want it."

Maybe people would hear him, anyway -Ori’s pants and moans would echo in the immensity of the chamber, he was sure of it. Now, however, the scribe’s pants and moans had to remain muffled; he didn’t want to let anyone else know what he was up to. Although, he thought, he wouldn’t mind if some of them heard him and had fantasies of their own. Not all.


End file.
